Father's Day
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Modern times. Candice White Andrew lives alone with her little girl. Everything is fine until her little girl gets sick...
1. Chapter 1

_**Father's Day**_

**_Chapter 1  
"Destiny gets involve"_**

It was a cloudy and rainy day. Candice White Andrew was completely discouraged. She had just got news that no parent wants to hear. The diagnostic was cold and destructive; leukaemia! For Candy, it was the most horrible word in the world. Blood cancer! What did her little angel do to deserve a sentence like that? And Candy didn't deserve that either!!! She had always tried to be good to everybody around her ever since she was a little girl… She was not mean to anybody. She was not selfish; otherwise, she would never have left the man she loves to another woman! In fact she kept asking herself what went through her mind… Because even when she discovered she was having a baby, the fruit of her passionate farewell with Terry, she didn't do anything to try to tell him the news. She had kept what she considered like a wonderful souvenir, for herself. Terrence Grandchester, big Hollywood star, had bigger fish to fry…

Now, destiny was getting involved… Destiny had a wonderful plan for each and every one of us and sometimes that plan is thwart by parasites that would only come to ruin people's lives and do whatever they want. The law of the universe, even without the religion, says that what goes around comes around… If you're a good person, in general, good things happen to you… Candice White Andrew, orphan, abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage, the Pony Home with another baby, Annie…This last one was adopted but not Candy… She was taken in by the Reagan family of hell… then she was adopted by billionaire William Albert Andrew… After a thousand and one incident, William's nephew, with whom she was in love, died and everybody was sent to London for a change of scenery…and she met the one who was going to become the love of her life, her other half… Terrence Grandchester. After a funny beginning, they became inseparable, he was able to give back the will to live again and she was able to make him her friend and confident…They had plans for the future. The parasites once again thwart their plans… to make a long story short, they were separated, then reunited in America… and the parasites continued… Moral debt, Terrence Grandchester is forces to live with an actress who saved his life and lost her leg…The parasites once again… This time Candy gave up…And discovering she was pregnant didn't even make her change her mind… even if a third person was involved. She had kept her pregnancy just for her, not telling Terrence. She was a nurse; she could take care of her little angel. That's what she called her; Angel… the little one was born big with pink cheeks. She was very beautiful, she had freckles like her mommy, and she was her mom's spitting image.

Candy stayed in Lakewood, near her two mothers, whom she went to see faithfully every weekend and Angel was able to play with the children from the Pony Home.

Albert tried to convince her to come to live in the castle in Lakewood, but she refused. She like having her own home and be free with her little Angel who was the sunshine in her life.

Little Angel White Andrew was bright and very smart. She was a very precocious child, when she was 6 month, she was calling everybody around her, at 1 year old, and she was having entire conversations with her mother.

Candy didn't realise that her daughter was special until she put her in daycare in Chicago after her maternity leave and the daycare ladies told her about it the first day.

- Miss Andrew your daughter is amazing

- Thank you, said Candy, is everything all right?

- Yes, with Angel, she made us laugh by telling us little anecdotes…

- Yes, she a real tattletale , said Candy smiling

- Miss Andrew, your daughter is barely 1 year old… since when does she talk?

- Well, when she was 6 months she was calling me and everybody around her, not distinctively, but she made herself understood when she called someone and she wouldn't stop until the person looked… then she was repeating everything I was saying very well… and at one moment, she started asking me questions… I was replying and before I knew it, I was having conversations with her…

- At barely 1 year old?

- Yes, I just went back to work… I took a year of maternity leave to be with my daughter… I wanted to spend time with her before I go back to work and work long hours… I have to spend less time with her and it breaks my heart. I wish I had a rich husband so I would stay home with my little Angel every day…

- Miss Andrew, do you realise that your daughter is only 1 and that she holding conversations with adults and she knows what she's talking about?

- No, in fact I thought it was normal that my daughter would reply to me and have conversations with me…

- Your daughter is very special, she has a photographic memory…what does she watch on television?

- Cartoons, "Sesame Street"

- "Sesame Street"… I understand now how she knows the alphabet and words…

- What? You mean she can read? Said Candy surprised, but… no, it doesn't work…one of my cousins, who is always inventing stuff, bought her a series of DVDs that teaches babies how to read, but I never put it on for her, I thought it was too traumatising for babies…

- But your baby seems like the perfect candidate for this kind of program… children assimilate information at this stage, yours started earlier than the average…her I.Q is very high for her age…

- And you realised that after one day with her?

- Yes, especially since I take care of the younger children, I don't usually hold conversation with them!

- Oh, I'm sorry if she bothered you, said Candy confused

- No no, it was wonderful! And she's already clean, no diapers at 1 year old!

- I taught her how to be clean very early… since I was alone and not very rich and the father is not in the picture

- Have you ever thought of taking care of children?

- Yes, I've done it… I was an orphan and I took care of the younger ones…

- Were they talking at 1?

- Well no… they didn't talk at 1 but at 3… oh… I see what you mean… I hope I didn't traumatise her…

- No, Miss Andrew. Does a bird do something amazing by flying? Your daughter does what comes naturally to her… she's very smart for her age…

- All right… what do I do now? Send her to a special program?

- No of course, she's little…it's better to let her be and let her grow up… when she will be eager to learn more, she will let you know, I'm sure of it…

- All right. Can I take her home now?

- Of course, she's reading a story to her little friends

- What? Said Candy

- See for yourself…

Candy walked to the classroom and she saw her little Angel reading a story for babies to the others who seemed to be hanging to her every word…

- Oh my God! Said Candy surprised

She got in the classroom. Angel just finished telling the story…

- Little Angel?

- Mommy! Said the little one running to her with her little legs

Candy took her little girl in her arms and kissed her on both cheeks.

- How was your day, baby?

- Very good! I had a lot of fun! I read a story to the others

- I saw that… you can read…

- I learned on television with Sesame Street… with Zoey, Elmo, Prairie Dawn… can you buy me the Prairie Dawn doll? I love her…

- Of course my Angel, said Candy smiling

- How was your first day back to work mommy?

- Very good, but I missed you…

- This much, she said showing her thumb and index

- No, more!

- Then this much? She said opening her whole hand

- More!

- This much she said putting both her hands closer

- Much more…

- This much, she said opening a little more

- More! Said Candy laughing

- So this much? Said Angel opening her arms wide

- YES!!!!! Said Candy hugging her

Mother and daughter burst out laughing. Candy took her daughter's stuff and both ladies went back home.

- What are we eating today? Ask Angel when they got home

- What day are we? Said Candy

- Monday!

- And what do we eat on Mondays?

- Spaghetti and meat balls! Said Angel clapping her hands

- YES!!!

That's how Candy's life was. She was in her little corner… far away from her friends and family.

Years passed and Angel continued to amaze her daycare givers… When came the time for Angel to go to preschool, Candy was apprehending the time when the teacher was going to talk to her… Not even a week went by; she was asked to see the teacher after school.

*  
* *

Angel White Andrew was a very bright little girl and very smart. She had start talking very early. She always seemed like she was learning new stuff to her friends and in class, in her new school, in junior kinder garden… that's how mommy called it. But it was a baby's class… nobody how to do anything. The teacher had to show them everything…She even had to spend more time with some of them so she, Angel White Andrew was helping teacher, by helping those who didn't understand. Everything teacher gave her, was boring her, she already knew everything… She was bored in junior kinder garden, like was bored in daycare. She's going to talk to mommy and tell her that she needs something to do during the day. And also she was going to look in mommy's stuff for the name of her daddy… because mommy was always sad when she was asking questions on her daddy. She didn't want mommy to be sad. She had seen on television that she could find information on the internet on the computer… She wanted a computer, a laptop for her birthday… She was not going to forget to mention it to mommy so she'll remember when the time comes…She needed a laptop to look for information on her father.

Now school had started not even for a week and mommy was already called by the teacher… It was probably because instead of doing her work like the others, she was doing it fast and helping teacher with those who didn't understand… Maybe she should pretend she's working slowly? No, mommy said to always tell the truth, whatever the consequences… She had to look up the word consequences in the dictionary to see what it meant… She loved books, because she would learn a whole lot of things in them…Mommy was now in the classroom with teacher and the principal… Let's listen to what's going on.

*  
* *

Candy got in her daughter's classroom and she found the teacher with the principal and another lady, she had never seen before.

Angel saw her mommy and she ran to her and she leaned to hug her.

- Mommy!!!

- Hello my Angel!!!

- You have an appointment with teacher to talk about me?

- Yes, my Angel

- Did I do something wrong?

- Of course not my angel, let's go see teacher and she's going to tell up what's going on  
- Ok mommy

She took her daughter by the hand and they walked together to the little group which was waiting for them

They all stood up

- Miss Andrew, said the teacher, hello. Please have a seat. You know the prince and this is Miss Blaise from the school counselling

- Hello ladies, said Candy sitting down with her daughter on her lap

- We wanted to talk tot you about your daughter

- Is there a problem?

- No, on the contrary, her school work is very good, even too good, she finished in a few minutes, what's taking an hour for the other children

- Oh…

- She is honestly too smart for junior kinder garden…

- She's 4, isn't that the required age for junior kinder garden

- Yes of course, but her place is not in this class… we want to change her class

- Change her class?  
- Your daughter knows how to count already, something we're teach in junior kinder garden, she doesn't need it

- Which class do you intent to put her in? Senior kinder garden?

- No, senior kinder garden is not enough, I brought her some of their work, and she finished it as fast

- We gave her a test for third graders and she excelled…

- She's only 4 ,said Candy

- Yes, and we have a special class for very gifted kids

- A separate class? But… I wanted her to play with children her own age…

- The recess is at the same time, she will be able to continue playing with her little friends

Candy turned to her daughter.

- Angel? What do you think? Would you like to be in a class with children like you, you'll get harder stuff to do?

- Oh yes mommy! I would like that! I'm bored in junior kinder garden

- Oh my God! Said Candy, she's bored in junior kinder garden?

Everybody burst out laughing. So Angel changed class. She was ecstatic, the new class had computers! Her dream! She will be able to look for her daddy! But she had to find her birth certificate first…

Mommy had a beauty case with a secrete code. Angel found the beauty case and she tried her birthday and it worked!

_"Oh mommy, you have to be smarter than that!" She thought_

She saw a few perfumes, a few jewels and papers in the bottom. She looked at the papers and she found what she was looking for. Her birth certificate and the father's name said: "Terrence Grandchester"?

Like the actor? No, that was impossible! Her mommy didn't know Terrence Grandchester! He was a famous actor! He was going out with that woman with straight hair. She saw them on television…Now that she thought about it, she remembered mommy becoming sad all of a sudden… Terrence Grandchester was her father? That's what her birth certificate said and mommy was not a liar! Maybe it was another Terrence Grandchester, it happens that people have the same name, doesn't it? There must be a picture somewhere… she started looking in the beauty case and she found a picture of her mommy and her daddy, taken at some sort of costume party; mommy was wearing a wig but it was her. She turned the picture over and it said "Candy and Terry at the May Festival". Angel couldn't believe it! It was the actor she saw on television, even if he was a little younger. She was the daughter of Terrence Grandchester, the actor!!! She didn't have a daddy, but her daddy was famous!! Why wasn't he with mommy? Mommy was taking care of her by herself, without his help; did he send money for her? Whatever the situation, she had to contact him…

*  
* *

Candy was very upset. Everything was going wrong. They say a bad luck never comes alone. Albert was missing in action for months. The company was lost because the board members took advantage to gain control. Archie and Annie found themselves without any resource, just like that. The great aunt was in a retirement home. Alistair who continued working on his inventions had yet to make the greatest discovery of all time, so he was also broke. The Reagans had lost control of their company at the same times as Andrew Entreprises…All that meant that the medical bills for her daughter was going to cost her a fortune and even her medical insurance at work wont be able to cover without making any problems. On top of that, her daughter was going to need a bone marrow transplant… She needed the bone marrow of family member…a brother or sister would be best. Candy was not compatible… Will Terry be compatible? It was highly unlikely, because in most cases, it's the brother or the sister who is compatible… And without a bone marrow, she was going to lose her little Angel, her reason to live, her ray of sunshine.

On this rainy day, she went to the hospital which had a special program, for a bone marrow. She had an appointment with Doctor Michael Durant at the hospital Chicago Hope.

- Miss Andrew, come in, please and have a seat

- Thank you doctor

- I've studied your file sent by Professor Leonard of Saint Joanna… and we can help you, but… you will need a lot of money…

- A lot?

- A fortune…

- For my daughter, I'll do anything…

- The treatment we're offering is 100% guaranteed of working

- What?

- Let me explain. It has to be done in-vitro to guarantee the success…

- In-vitro? Said Candy

More money…

- Yes, in –vitro. Now we have a way to know in advance, by doing in-vitro fertilisation, it the fertilized egg will be compatible with your daughter or not

- Really?

- Yes… so the fertilized egg we'll implant in you will be guaranteed to be compatible with your sick daughter…

- That's wonderful! Said Candy

- So, you need to contact the father of your daughter…you know where he is right?

- Oh yes, I know where he is! Said Candy bitter

She thought about the entertainment news she had heard that same morning:

**_"Terrence Grandchester, the Oscar winning actor and the best actor of his generation, is going to marry Susanna Marlowe in a week. The actor, who lives in New York, is going to make his lady companion of 5 years, his official wife…"  
_**  
Destiny had decided to get involve with the lives of Candy, Angel and Terry!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Father's Day**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Destiny's whims…"**_

The view was splendid. His bedroom windows had a view on Central Park, that big park, where he liked to walk around incognito with a cap and sun glasses. He was thinking about his life. Sometimes, nothing happens like you wanted to… He had planed to marry Candy and have children with her. He never would've thought that he would be in the process of marrying another woman. Why was destiny dead set on making him unhappy? Was it really too much to ask to want to be with the woman he loved? Most people think about the future for days and about the person they want to spend the rest of their lives with. For Terrence Grandchester, it had been crystal clear for him the day he met Candice White Andrew. The freckles on her nose, her emerald eyes, she was a girl who never let anybody run her over…She was everything he had ever dreamed of. He had confided in her, like it was the most natural thing in the world; him the loner, the rebel, had melted in front of this girl, who was crying over her dead boyfriend. They had met at a moment they both needed each other's company and despite their fights, they had become inseparable. And for him it was normal, he was going to marry her when the time comes.

But destiny was always very twisted… After everything that had happened to them in school, they were able to find each other again in America, she was supposed to get her nursing diploma, and he was supposed to get his first big role. Everything was fine, they had both worked hard, and when they were about to collect the results, Susanna's accident happened… That accident had ruined everything between him and Candy, that accident had allowed Susanna's mother to pressure him, that accident had allowed Candy and him to separate forever… He had lost the woman he loved, he has lost his joy of living… It was now 5 years later, 5 longs years since the horrible separation, after they had made love one last time.

He had become a big actor, very popular and very in demand by movie producers. He had a website he was taking care of personally when he had the time and he answer all his fan's email himself even if it took him a lot of time, he loved making his fan happy, without them, he would be nothing…

He went to his office and he sat down in front of his computer and he started replying to his emails. The female fans were always the funniest and made him laugh.

_**"Terrence! How could you marry that cockroach! I don't care if she lost her leg saving your life, you should marry me!!!"**_

_**"Terrence, do you remember? It's me… We had a sex a while a go… I'm going to have your baby…"**_

_**"Terrence, I'm getting married in a week, one word from you and I'm dumping everything to come to you my love…"**_

Terry was laughing, reading that, and he replied to them nicely still. Those from young boys who wanted to become actors, and there were a lot of those, Terry would give them advice.

He also got letters from the younger ones, 7 year old who were starting to write using the computer…

**_"Hello Monsieur Grandchester, I'm 7 and I think you're great!"_**

He got one which got his attention…

_**"My name is Angel, I'm 4 and I'm sick. (I'm a little girl; I say that because there are also boys named Angel). I have leukemia and I'm going to die if they don't find a bone marrow donor for me. The fastest way to save me would be if I could find my daddy, so he would make another baby to my mommy who will be able to save me… On the top of that, it cost a lot of money for that kind of treatment; I will really need help with money too… Can you help me?"**_

Terry had tears in his eyes reading that email. It was not the first time he got that kind of message. He always did his best, he would asked his assistant to investigate and if the story was true, Terry would be in charge of helping and paying for the expensive treatment that some couldn't pay. The email from a 4 years old… 4 years old and she wrote so well? Someone must've helped her write that email… But as he continued reading the email, he changed his mind.

**_"My mommy doesn't know that I wrote this email. I will tell her about it only if you agree to help me… I don't have a computer at home, I'm writing you from the school's computer. I'm in a special class for geniuses… That's why I'm only 4 years old."_**

- And she's a genius too! Said Terry smiling

With the wedding preparation, he didn't really have the time to investigate right away. He was going to do it after the wedding… so he replied:

_**"Hello Angel! How are you? I got your email and I'm very sad to learn that you have leukemia. A little angel like you shouldn't be allowed to have such a terrible disease. I would like to help your case, but for the moment, I'm very busy with my wedding preparations. As soon as it's going to be over, I solemnly promise to help you find your daddy and pay for everything.**_

_**You said you're a genius? I believe that! It's the first time I get an email from a 4 year old girl who writes so well! Keep up the good work and don't get too tired and don't worry, if you're behind, I'm sure you're going to catch with the others really quick.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Terry"**_

Terry smiled when he send the email. He liked helping others when he could and he never rejected anyone, if the request is real and legitimate. He continued replying to his mail, he also had letters coming by snail mail…

**********

Angel was in class after recess. They had work to do and they had the right to use de computer and the internet. She checked her mailbox and she saw her father's reply. She was so happy that she started crying. She now understood why some people cried when they were happy. She was going to be ok, daddy was going to help them, and he was not going to let her die. She won't have to leave mommy and go to heaven so soon. She didn't want mommy to be sad, she didn't want to leave mommy. And now daddy was going to make sure it doesn't happen.

_"Everything is going to be fine mommy, you'll see. Daddy is going to take care of everything." She said to herself_

**********

Candy was on the phone, talking to Annie.

- Oh Candy! I'm so sorry! I wish I could've helped you, but my father's company was also sucked in with Andrew Entreprises…

- I have no other solution; I have to go see Terry…

- Yes and he's getting married…

- I know, this really bad timing…

- Bad timing? I think destiny is giving you another chance

- You're not going to tell me that Angel's sickness came from destiny too?

- What? It forces you to go see Terry, doesn't it?

- My daughter's life is at stake…

- Yes, and Terry is not going to refuse to help his daughter and I'm sure he's going to cancel is wedding…

- I don't think so, I hope not!

- You hope not? Liar!

- All right, but it wasn't my intention…

- I sure hope so! I still don't understand why you didn't tell Terry that you were going to have his baby?

- You know why…

- You sacrificed your happiness for an actress who's selfish and mean!

- Annie! She saved Terry's life!

- Yeah and she used it to her advantage! She already has her reward, as the Bible says…

- Annie…

- It's the law of the universe, I tell you. What goes around comes around. The blackmail she did to get Terry, cancelled her good action…

- Annie, come on…

- That's why a window of opportunity opened itself for you!

- I don't like using my daughter to see Terry again…

- You have to… Candy, stop feeling bad. It's you duty as a parent to make sure your daughter is in good health and it's also Terry's duty, and he will be more than willing to fulfill!

- So I show up on Terry's doorstep, I tell him not only that I had a daughter without telling him and that now she's sick and I need his sperm to get myself inseminated and his money to pay for the very expensive treatment, to save the daughter I hid from him!

- I think that's perfect!

- No way!

- What? But Candy, what are you saying? You're going to let Angel die?

- Of course no! But all this story about destiny… I don't want to be the cause for which Terry doesn't get married…

- Come on Candy!

- I'm going to wait after the wedding to go see him… there's no rush; it takes 9 months to make a baby…

- Candy, you're really not going to take the opportunity to stop this wedding?

- Annie, I've made my choice, I left, and he chose Susanna! I don't care what I said that night; he could've told Mrs. Marlowe that he was staying with me…!

- Candy…

- No, I'm not going to stop this wedding. If it's what he wants, let him marry his damn colleague who lost her leg! Said Candy angry

- So, let me get this straight: you don't want to tell him now that you need his sperm to make you another baby, but you're going to tell him after the wedding with his one legged colleague?

Candy thought about it for a minute. Annie was right. But once he's married, Terry will not break up his marriage…

- Yes, I know that once he's married, he will stay married even if I bring him Angel's problem…

- "Angel's problem"? Your daughter has a very bad illness! You're going to ask him for his sperm to make a baby! Candy it's not a joke!

- I know Annie! I'm the one living this nightmare!

- Do what you want, said Annie giving up, you're as stubborn as a mule!

- I'm sorry Annie, I didn't want to get angry with you… But life is so unfair! I don't want to be the cause of Terry's non-wedding…

- It's ok sweetie. I understand you… how's Angel?

- I have to talk her to the hospital for her chemo… my poor baby…

- Hang in there Candy. You have to be strong, otherwise…

- I know. Angel is very courageous; she's convinced that everything is going to be fine. I should follow her example

- We all should… by the way, Archie went to get stuff in Albert's office, there's a laptop he had just bought. I want to take it for our little Angel…

- Oh thank you Annie! She loves computers and for the moment, I need all my money…

- Terry is going to help you Candy…

- But you know me… "Better safe than sorry"

Candy kept mum and didn't tell Terry that she needed him… as long as he wasn't married yet… She thought she was safe from destiny, but this time, destiny is going to be very twisted…

**********

Terrence Grandchester didn't stay home doing nothing. He had made the investigation himself with the help of his assistant and he was able to find the little sick girl in Chicago.

_"Chicago…" He said to himself with dreamy eyes_

And after a thousand and one tricks, they found out she was at Chicago Hope hospital, for her chemotherapy…

- All right boss, said Hunter his assistant, you want me to go to the hospital pay for the treatment in person?

Terry thought about it for a minute.

- No, I'll go in person…

- What? But I thought you wanted to remain anonymous…

- That little girl is 4 years old and she's sick. I want to go see her in person and encourage her. Meet her mum to help her find her father so her mother could make that miracle baby who is going to save her life… I want to pay for the insemination and the bone marrow transplant… not a word to the press…

- Mum's the word, as usual boss

- The poor little girl didn't reply to my email, she must've been already in the hospital…

- You really like that little girl, don't you?

- Children of that age shouldn't be getting such horrible diseases!

- I'm going to make the arrangements for the trip to Chicago

- Fine. I'm going to inform Susanna

- Good luck, said Hunter ironically

- Thank you! Said Terry smiling

Terry got out or the office to go to the big living room where Susanna was busy with a lot of people making wedding preparation.

- Terrence honey! She said smiling, are you ok? You need me?

- Yes, can I talk to you for a second?

- But of course darling! Said Susanna with a sultry voice

She stood up and walked to him. Nobody could see that she had a prosthesis. They walked together to Susanna's room to be alone

- What's going on Terry? You have a problem?

- I have to take care of something…

- What thing?

- A humanitarian action…

- Humanitarian action?

- Yes, a little girl, a 4 year old is suffering from leukemia… I wanted to go encourage her and help her?

- Help?

- With the medical bills, yes!

- But Terry…, again?! Haven't you spent enough money as it is? I still can't believe that you really give 10% of what you earn to church! God doesn't need money!

- And I will never give enough money to God! Ok, I'm not asking for your permission here, I'm informing you that I'm going to Chicago to see a little sick girl…

- Chicago? Said Susanna panicking, there is no way you're going to Chicago! You're going to go see your dear Candy!

- You're really not expecting me to obey you right?

- She's going to try to steal you away from me! We're getting married in a few days! How could you go see Candy now?

- I'm not going to see Candy, Susanna, I'm going to see a little sick girl… where is your compassion for the human race?

- I don't care what you're saying! You're going to see Candy!

- Are you going to calm down? Said Terry calmly, I'm taking the next flight to Chicago…it's for the good cause…

- Then, I'm coming with you!

- As you wish, but you better be ready in the next 5 minutes, or I'm leaving without you! Said Terry getting out of the room

He went back to his office, to talk to Hunter.

- Book a place for Miss Marlowe

- It's already done…, said Hunter

- You're a gem Hunter, said Terry

**********

Susanna was in her room getting change very fast and she took a suitcase, threw 2 or 3 things in a rush, and she was able to go out a the same time as Terry from his apartment. Her mother saw her.

- Susanna, where are you going?

- Terry and I are going to Chicago for a humanitarian action! It's for the good cause!

The apartment door closed on her. Mrs Marlowe was only half surprised. Something was always happening to people in show business, they also have to improvise a lot.

Terry and Susanna were on their way to Chicago Hope hospital to see little Angel and pay for her medical bill and for her chemotherapy.

**********

Kelly MacFly was a tabloid reporter. She always had the exclusivity of big topic stories in Hollywood. She had her own television show with breaking stories and sometimes she was live on the air. She got tips from all over the place… So she got a tip that Terrence Grandchester and his fiancée who were supposed to get married in a few days, were going to Chicago to see a little girl with leukemia at Chicago Hope hospital and pay for all the bills … It was too good to be true. Kelly MacFly jumped on the first plane to Chicago with her camera crew. She then called her boss to tell him that she was on very big story…

**********

Candy was in her little girl's room. She was wearing a protection suit to prevent infections, because with the chemotherapy, Angel's immune system was fragile. She was pale and her beautiful hair was starting to fall…

- Are you ok baby?

- I'm fine mommy, the nausea is gone…

- Ok, said Candy sadly

- Mommy, please, no crying! I'm going to get better!

- All right my pretty one, you're going to get better! You're so courageous, my beautiful one, I'm proud of you…

The room was full of dolls and stuffed animals. But what Angel liked was her computer. Annie had brought it for her the day before after making sure it was fine with the hospital. But Angel was too tired to use her computer.

Candy took a few days off to spend more time with her daughter. She didn't want her to be scared. But she realised that her daughter was encouraging her, and not the other way around… Angel was great…

*********

Terry was in his hotel room in Chicago and he was getting ready to go out, Susanna in tow. She was convinced that Terry was going to see Candy. They went together to the hospital. Terry went to the gift shop and bought stuffed animal from Sesame Street for the little one. Susanna didn't buy a thing! Terry was already spending too much for a little girl he didn't even know! When they arrived on the floor where the little girls was, Hunter took them and gave them the protective suits…

- Is this really necessary? Asked Susanna sulking

- Yes, said Hunter, it's a must… the little girl has cancer, Miss Marlowe … blood cancer…

- All right…

Terry wasn't saying a thing. He followed Hunter who had talked to the nurse

- Are you all ready? Follow me said the nurse also wearing a protective suit…

But half-way through, they were interrupted by…

- Kelly MacFly! Said Terry, what the hell are you doing here?

- What? I've heard that you were visiting a sick child… I can't miss that!

- This is a private matter! You have no right to be here…get lost!

- You're a celebrity, about to get married, what you do is interesting to the public and I wanted to make sure that the public knows that behind your cold indifferent mask, is a man with the heart of gold, able to care for a sick little girl and take in charge all of her medical bills…

- Terry think about the publicity it's going to make for you, said Susanna

- I don't care! I don't want to be on camera!

- It's too late, said Kelly MacFly, because weather you want to or not, you're going to be filmed…

Terry was angry. He wanted to see the little girl, but not like that… but he didn't have the choice… the press was already there … he might as well do with them.

Against his will he told Kelly:

- All right! But if you twist around what's going to happen in the room, I'm going to sue you and break you!

- All right, said Kelly smiling

The nurse, who had recognised the actor and his fiancée, was only too glad to lead them to Angel's room… Because she knew Candy's situation, that she needed financial help for her daughter's treatment.

- Very well, said the nurse, follow me…

Candy was in the room with her daughter, when she saw the nurse.

- Yes? She said

- Good evening Miss Andrew…

- Good evening

- Good evening Angel…

- Good evening said Angel smiling

- I have a surprise for you, said the nurse…

- For me? What is it? Asked Angel

- A special visit

- A visit?

- Yes… you want to have a visit?

- Of course, said Angel smiling

- Very well…

What happened after that was like a dream for Candy. She saw the camera crew coming in with the reporter, Kelly MacFly… She thought for a second that the reporter wanted to help them with a fundraiser for Angel's treatment. But what happened next after, killed her illusions. She saw Terrence Grandchester enter the room, his arms full of Sesame Street stuffed animals, followed by Susanna Marlowe, who was probably smiling because she knew she was on camera… Terry smiled to Angel.

- Hello Angel…

Angel looked at Terry and she gave him her most beautiful smile and she said to everybody's big surprise;

- DADDY! I knew you'd come! I knew you wouldn't let me die!!!

There was a dead silence in the room, you would've heard a feather fall…

Yes, destiny had whims when it wanted to!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Father's Day**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"The unexpected from Destiny"**_

Terrence Grandchester was certainly used to surprises in his life according to different circumstances, but this time; he was speechless and didn't know what to say…

Candy looked at Terry and her daughter and she was flabbergasted! Her daughter knew her father, since when?

Susanna looked at the scene and she saw her whole world collapsing around her… But she was an actress and she was not going to break down in front of the cameras… She made a good face.

Kelly MacFly thought about her scoop, but apparently, she hadn't heard anything yet!!! "Daddy"? That was too good to be true!!!

Angels was very very happy. She had her daddy in front of her, the man who was going to be able to make a baby to mommy and save her life! And on top of that she will have a little brother or a little sister and a daddy! She will have a complete family, like the other children! Everything was better in the best of the worlds for her.

During the silence in the room, Angel decided to break it.

- Daddy? She said, is that all for me?

She was talking about the stuffed Sesame Street character Terry had in his arms.

Terry was frozen on the spot; he had to get a hold of himself, because that damn Kelly MacFly was there, getting everything on camera! He smiled to the child who had just called him "daddy", for the second time.

- Yes, it's all for you my darling… Angel? That's your name right?

- Yes daddy…

Terry approached the bed and he gave her the stuffed dolls.

- This one is called "Prairie Dawn", said Terry

- I know, she's my favourite, said Angel

- You don't like "Elmo"?

- I like Elmo too and Zoey…

- You know, I'm very surprised to meet you…

- But we emailed each other… oh you mean, you didn't know I was your daughter? I didn't want to write that in the emails…

- Why not?

- I was afraid you wouldn't take me seriously

- No kidding! Said Susanna's voice

Angel looked at Susanna with her little pale face.

- Hello Miss Marlowe, how are you?

- I'm fine thank you, said Susanna smiling

Terry looked at Candy; she was also looking at him.

- What? She finally said

- What? You still have nothing to say to me? Said Terry a little irritated

- What do you want me to say? You barge into my daughter's hospital room with your fiancée and television cameras! Where do you think you are? At the circus? We're in a hospital, in the room of a sick little girl! Get out, now! Said Candy upset

- We have Mr. Grandchesters' permission! Said Kelly upset

- You're in my daughter's room! Said Candy, get out or I'm calling security to throw you out!

- How dare you? Who do you think you are? We're here to help…

- I haven't asked you for anything! Said Candy, GET OUT!!!

Candy was so angry, that Kelly took her camera crew and got out of the room. She already had what she wanted… Susanna followed her.

- I apologise, that woman is an ill-mannered savage! She's not used to being on camera… but don't go too far, you could film us and I will give you an interview later if you want

- Miss Marlowe, that's very nice of you, but shouldn't you be angrier? Your fiancé is all of a sudden the father of a little 4 year old girl?!

- Yes and that little girl is very sick…

- It seems that your fiancé will have to have a baby with the mother of the little girl to save her life…

- Everything could be done in-vitro, said Susanna Terry won't even have to be present during the procedure… everything is going to be fine, you'll see…

- So you're going to agree to let your fiancé have another baby with the mother of his daughter?

- Well, I'm not going to let a little girl die! If it's a baby she needs to save her life, then there will be a baby! Now, excuse-me… I have to go back to the room

Terry was looking at Candy who was still very angry.

- Now, you're ready to talk? Asked Terry

- No! Said Candy still upset

- I beg your pardon?

- No! I'm not ready to talk! You have no right to come here and ask me questions when you're engaged to another woman!

- You had my baby and you didn't tell me!

- I know Angel took her intelligence from someone…

Susanna spoke.

- Try not to argue in front of the little one, she's sick!

Candy gave her the eye.

- You're right Susanna, said Terry, we shouldn't be arguing in front of Angel… forgive me honey

Terry hugged the little girl in his arms. He felt good.

- That's ok daddy, said the little girl

- Angel? Said Candy

- I was looking inside your beauty case for my birth certificate… and I found it… I saw the name and I didn't think it was the actor that I saw on television… then I saw the picture of the two of you at the May Festival… and I understood that he really was my daddy!

- Why didn't you tell me anything?

- I didn't want you to be sad. You were always sad when we saw him on television… or when I asked you questions about him… my illness was already making you sad…

- Oh my darling! Said Candy taking her in her arms! I'm your mommy! It's my job to take care of you, even if I'm sad because of your illness, all right? Then what did you do?

- I went on the internet at school and I found his site and I sent him an email… and he replied

- I bet you didn't tell him who you really were.., said Candy

- No… I prayed for him to come and see me, very hard and he came! Thank you daddy!

Terry took her in his arms and hugged her again. He was moved. Candy was looking at them and Susanna approached Terry and hugged him. The three of them had a group hug.

Candy looked at the scene heartbroken. Susanna… She was there, she was Terry's fiancée, and she was part of Terry's life. She, Candy had abandoned him…She was reaping what she sew…

Kelly MacFly was with her cameraman who continued filming the scene from the door… Susanna was playing her role to the perfection. She had managed to outshine the little girl's mother!

Terry put the little girl back to bed. She had to rest.

- You shouldn't get tired, said Terry

- Oh, it's nothing, said Angel, it's not everyday you get to meet your father for the first time! Thank you daddy for coming!

- You're very welcome my Angel, said Terry, I will come back tomorrow…

- Ok, said Angel smiling, goodbye Miss Marlowe

- You can call me Susanna sweetie, she said smiling

- Goodbye Susanna, said Angel smiling

Terry turned to Candy;

- Freckles?

- I'm spending the night here with Angel, said Candy

- You can come back later or tomorrow early in the morning, I have to talk to you

- I don't feel like talking, started Candy

- Not in front of the little one! Said Susanna

Candy hated the fact that Susanna kept reminding her not to argue in front of Angel! That was none of her business! Candy gave her the eye…

Terry was surprised by Susanna's attitude; she was so nice and understanding. She must be plotting something, because Terry didn't trust Susanna as far as he could throw her! He will have to be on his guards!

- Candy, please…, said Terry

- Go ahead mommy; said Angel, you have to talk, because you have to make a baby to save me…

- Are you sure honey?

- Yes, I'm sure mommy… go… and I'm sorry for contacting daddy without telling you…

- It's ok my angel, said Candy hugging her, I will be there first thing tomorrow morning

- Goodbye mommy

- Goodbye Angel

She walked to the door with Terry and Susanna, when Michael entered the room for his evening round…

- Good evening, he said smiling

- Good evening, said Candy smiling back at him.

Michael looked at Terry and Susanna

- Terrence Grandchester and Susanna Marlowe? To what do we owe the honour?

- He's my daddy! Said Angel from her bed

- Really? Said Michael looking at Candy

- Terry and I were in school together, said Candy blushing

She had seen Michael's curious look, he was wondering if she had had a fling with a man engaged to another woman…

- Oh, right! Said Michael looking at Terry with eyes that were saying a lot.

- Michael is Angel's doctor, Terry, said Candy

- I'm pleased to meet you, said Terry

- Likewise…you came to see our little Angel? Asked Michael

- Yes, said Terry

Terry didn't like Michael's look in his eyes.

- I wanted to speak to you about my daughter's state, said Terry

- Of course, said Michael, come and see me tomorrow morning… if you have the time

- What do you mean?

- Aren't you supposed to get married very soon? Asked Michael

- There is no way I'm getting married while my daughter is sick

Susanna became pale.

- Yes, as a matter of fact, she said against her will, we're going to postpone the ceremony…you need to be there for your daughter… I'll wait…

- All right then, said Michael, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning in my office

Then he turned to Candy. They had become friend ever since Angel's diagnostic.

- Candy, you want to have diner with me later?

- Michael, I have to go talk to Terry, but we can have breakfast together…

- You're going to call me when you come back?

- All right, said Candy smiling , I'll talk to you later Michael

Michael approached her and kissed her on the cheek. Terry was dying! Susanna had a mocking smile.

- Your boyfriend? She asked as they walked out of the room

- Michael is a friend, she said coldly

- A friend who kisses you on the cheek

- My private life is none of your beeswax Susanna, said Candy coldly

- Your daughter is going to become my step daughter, knowing that you're going out with the good doctor is a good thing

Terry didn't say a word. They arrived at the parking lot.

- I have my own car, said Candy, I'll meet you at the hotel

- All right, said Terry

He gave her the address. Candy went to the hotel cursing that day. She hated the fact that she needed Terry to save her little Angel! That damns destiny and its whims! She had decided not to speak to Terry before his wedding, and destiny had given her a little genius, who contacted her father herself without her knowledge! But Terry was still with his fiancée … What did she hope for? That he was going to drop everything to be with her after she hid his daughter from him for so many years? Susanna seemed to accept the situation and Terry wasn't saying anything. His love life could wait.

Candy arrived in front of Terry's suite and she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Terry opened the door himself. Candy entered the suite and she followed Terry in the living room where Susanna was sitting having a drink.

- Please have a seat Candy, said Terry

- Thank you…

- You want to drink something?

- No, thank you.

Candy was sitting in an armchair and Terry was sitting on the couch next to Susanna.

- I'm listening, said Terry

- What do you want to know? Asked Candy, you already know everything…

- Why didn't you tell me anything?

- Because I had turned the page on the both of us… finding myself pregnant was a farewell gift for me…

- I had the right to know that I had a daughter…

- Our story was so painful Terry… I didn't want to stir things up again… we had made the decision to separate, I just respected that…

- You were at least going to tell me that you needed my help… since when do you know she's sick?

- It hasn't been that long. I knew you had to get married and I didn't want to disturb your plans…

"It's too late for that,you biyotch!" Said Susanna

But she said out loud.

- Come on Candy! It's Terry's daughter's life! A wedding can be postponed!

Candy looked at Susanna. Terry wasn't saying a thing. Could it be that he was now in love with her after all? He was about to marry her and she was taking things so well, showing that she was going to be a devoted spouse for the husband she loves so much. She was right to not want to disturb Terry's wedding plans…

- Candy, said Terry, what do we need to do to save Angel?

- She's going to need a bone marrow transplant… and the chances to find a compatible donor are very slim… so modern medicine have a sure way to make it work…

- For me to make a baby with you…

- Yes, but it's going to be done in-vitro

- Test-tube baby? Said Terry

- Yes, because now with the technology, there's a way to know in advance if the fertilized egg is going to give a compatible baby with Angel right away… then all they will have to do is to put the fertilised egg inside me… Everything is going to be done at the hospital

- So we don't need to sleep together for you to get pregnant?

- I'm sure glad about that! Said Susanna laughing

- You won't even need to touch me Terry; I just need your sperm…

- Charming, Said Susanna smiling

- All right, said Terry no problem, when does it have to happen?

- I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I'm going to make the arrangements with the clinic… and I will keep you posted

- All right, said Terry

- I'm sorry for disturbing your wedding plans…

- Don't be ridiculous, a wedding can be done later. My daughter's life is at stake here… nothing is more important at the moment… I want to get to know her. I was so amazed by her email… she's so smart

- She's special! I was having conversations with her when she was barely 1 and the daycare workers were surprised… in junior kinder garden, she was bored, because she was finishing her work before everybody in few minutes, she's now in a special class for gifted children…and she's very happy…

- My daughter is a little genius, said Terry smiling

- I didn't know she wanted to see you; otherwise I would've called you myself… I didn't expect you to barge in Angel's hospital room with reporters and a camera crew!

- I'm sorry, said Terry, I didn't want to be followed, but I found her at the hospital, there was a leak somewhere…

- A wanted leak, I think, said Candy

- You think I'm responsible?

- According what they say, celebrities are often responsible for their leaks

- Candy, I often help out people in need of financial aid for medical expenses. How often have you heard that in the news?

- Never…

- I don't know where the leak came from… But I salute you for throwing them out of the room…

- You as a celebrity, you have to be careful with the press, I understand, said Candy

- And you don't give a damn about that as usual!

- Terry, you know that without Albert, I have no financial aid, otherwise…

- Even if Albert were there, I would be paying for my daughter's care Candy… And I'm going to pay for the insemination, I know it's really expensive

- Yes, as a matter of fact, said Candy, the special request to have a compatible donor for Angel cost even more money

- Money is not a problem… I have a daughter!!! Said Terry moved

- I think I'm going to go…

- It's still early, said Terry, you want to have diner with us?

"That's beyond my strength!" Said Candy to herself

- No thank you. I'm going to call Michael and see if he hadn't had his diner yet…

- Michael… are you two dating? Asked Terry

- That's none of your business Terry

- If he's going to become my daughter's step dad, it is my business

- Angel loves Michael Terry, you don't need to worry, but I'm not going out with him…

They looked at each other for a little while. Susanna saw that and she said:

- Terry? What do you want to eat so I could tell Hunter to order room service…?

She broke the connection between Candy and Terry.

- Whatever you want! I'm not very hungry, said Terry

Candy walked to the door.

- I'm going to leave you, said Candy

- Bye Candy, said Terry

- Bye Terry, Susanna

Candy left, leaving Terry with Susanna. This last one approached him, she knew he was vulnerable, she put her arms around his waist, then she took him in her arms, and he hugged her back.

- Everything is going to be fine honey, she said softly, your daughter is very beautiful, congratulations

- Thank you…

- You're going to save her and if you need me…

- Susanna, you are so nice…

- I melted in front of her angelic face…She is so beautiful, so smart…I know that it was hard for you to see Candy again… and to find out that you have a hidden daughter…you can count on me

- Thank you Susanna

She looked for his lips and they kiss for a long time…

***

Michael was on the night shift and Candy went to see him in his office. As soon as he saw her, he stood up and she ran in his arms and she burst into tears. Michael consoled her for a while and one thing lead to another; they found themselves kissing for a long time…

***

Kelly MacFly had followed every thing with her people, she was going to have a very good report… and she wasn't done digging for information for this story.

***

Destiny still had a lot of work to do for this couple, who seemed to be going in opposite directions…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Father's Day**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"Destiny's presents"**_

Sometimes life is full of surprises. The plans we had in mind, don't pan out like we wanted to and sometimes we find ourselves all of a sudden in a situation in which we don't quite know how to react.

Terry was with Susanna and he was wondering what he was doing in bed with her in the morning. All the emotions of the night before; she had taken advantage to have him during the night. Of course, it wasn't the first time he slept with her, he was with her, he was going to marry her, he told himself that he might as well try to get used to her, and after all she was going to be his wife.

Seeing Candy again had upset him more then he thought. She was so beautiful and so pure and she had had his baby, their baby! But the situation in which he was, wasn't going to change any time soon. Candy had his baby… and he had a duty to fulfil … But he was going to make another baby with Candy! He was going to have two children with Candy!!! A family!! But his duty…, he still had that debt with Susanna...

He stood up and he went to take a shower so he could go to the hospital and spend the day with his daughter. When he came out of the shower he found Susanna awake, still lying on the bed.

- Honey! You're up already? She said

- Yes, I'm going to see my daughter

- So early in the morning?

- I want to have breakfast with her…

- Really? You don't want to see Candy by any chance?

- It's her daughter, if she's there, it's normal

- I hope you won't forget me when you see her…

- You worry about nothing

- Really? You already postponed the wedding…

- You agreed…

- I didn't want to look like the wicked step mother who didn't care about her husband's children

- You were perfect, said Terry, a little too understanding

- You're going to have a baby with Candy… I could make that baby, I would do it for you

- I know, but the best chances is to make that baby with Candy… a baby with you won't have the same chances to be 100% compatible

- But it could be compatible…

- The best chances would be to make this baby with Candy…

- You know how much the fact that you have a baby with Candy hurts me and you have to have another one… My children, when we have any, will come in second position

- Susanna, if we have children, I'm going to love them the same way I love the others…

- Like Candy's children?

- Of course… Susanna

Terry finished getting ready

- I'm going to go…

- When are you coming back?

- I'm going to spend the whole day with her…

- The whole day?

- Yes, you know where to find me if you need me

He approached her; she put her arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips. Then Terry left the room. He arrived in the living room and he found Hunter who was waiting for him.

- Did you get what I was looking for?

- Yes, here is an Ipod, a mp3 and a cell phone with a key board for her text messages…

- Thank you Hunter

- Have a nice day boss

- Hunter, I need you to search for some villas for me to buy in the Chicago suburbs…

- Very well sir…

- And buy me a car too, a golden Lexus … did you order the croissants?

- Yes, I packed everything, it's on the table in the dining room

- Thank you Hunter… Goodbye

- Good bye sir

Terry took the packages and he got out of the suite. A car was waiting for him in front of the hotel. He went to the hospital and he went to his daughter's room.

*

* *

Candy was in Michael's office, sleeping on the sofa-bed. He was the chief of staff at Chicago Hope hospital. He had a big office and a sofa-bed for night shifts. He had lent the sofa-bad to Candy. She was in the shower washing herself. She hadn't folded the bed yet. Michael after a night shift had taken off his top, waiting for Candy to be done.

He heard someone knock on his door and he said:

- Come in!

Terry entered the office with his packages. At the same time, Candy got out of the bathroom wearing a towel and one wrapped on her head.

- Michael, do you have toothbrushes? Oh…, she said when she saw Terry

- Look inside the mirror there should be a couple of unused toothbrushes there…

- Hi Terry, said Candy, you're an early bird…

- Hello, said Terry, and I get the worm… I wanted to spend the day with Angel and talk to her doctor

- Oh, ok, said Candy smiling, see you later then

Candy went back to the bathroom. Michael sat down at his desk and he invited Terry to have a seat in front of his desk.

- Mr. Grandchester, what can I do for you?

- I wanted to talk about the treatment. How long it's going to take and if I can do something more…

Terry was a little upset by the scene he had just witnessed. But Michael didn't seem awkward at all, on the contrary! Terry wanted to strangle him, but at the same time, he was wondering if he had the right, since he was engaged to Susanna and was sleeping with her… But he was still jealous!

Michael talked to Terry about his daughter's and the treatment procedures and what he needed to do to make Angel's life easier and Candy's too.

Candy got out of the bathroom all fresh and dressed up. She went to make the bed and then, she sat on it.

When Michael finished with Terry, he stood up to walk Terry to the door.

- I'll see you during my rounds…, he said

- All right doctor, said Terry, Candy? Are you coming?

Terry didn't want to let her with Michael again.

- In a minute, said Candy, go ahead, I'm right behind you…

- All right, said Terry against his will

Terry left and Candy turned to Michael.

- Thank you so much Michael, said Candy hugging him, thank you for letting me use your office

- You're welcome, said Michael smiling

- You could've taken advantage of the situation

- Yes, but if we make love one day Candy, it's going to be because you wanted to, not because you're upset after seeing the father of your daughter again…

- Yes, but…

- And you will have to carry the baby fathered by the father of your daughter, again…

- He's going to marry another woman…

- He's not married yet and children kind of make the parents grow closer…

- We hadn't been together in years…

- Yes, but you have a child together… and you're going to have another one and you have to support each other mutually during this ordeal, a very hard and difficult one

- He's got a fiancée

- Yes… I know, but I'm sure he's going to turn to you too, if I judge by the dagger eyes I got this morning

- No, said Candy

- I'm a man; I can see when another man wants to kill me…

- Well, it's a good thing we're in a hospital then…

- Candy, I can help you get your man back if you want to…

- Thank you Michael, but for the moment, kiss me so I can go have breakfast with my daughter and her father

Michael leaned and kissed Candy for a long time on the lips. He knew she was using him to feel better… and he liked kissing her.

Candy walked to her daughter's room. She put on the protection suit. She found her with Terry, they were talking. Her eyes lit up when she saw her mommy!

- Mommy! She said full of joy

- Hello my angel! Said Candy hugging her little girl, are you ok?

- I woke up and daddy was there! Isn't it wonderful?

- Yes, it is…

- He brought me breakfast too!

- Thank you Terry, said Candy smiling

- Did you sleep here mommy? Asked Angel

- Yes, in Dr. Michael's office…, Said Candy

- Oh…, said Angel, was he there too?

- Angel! You have no right to ask me that kind of question!

- Yes I have… will Dr. Michael be my step father?

Candy looked at her daughter. Sometimes she forgets how smart she is.

- I don't know Angel, but I like him a lot, said Candy

- But you're going to have a baby with daddy don't you? He already missed when I was in your belly… He would probably want to be there and not miss the evolution of my little brother or little sister… right daddy?

- Right, my darling! Said Terry

Candy looked at him, they looked at each other.

- You would really want to live that with us? Asked Candy

- Yes…

- What about Susanna?

- She's part of my life, Candy

- I know… and Michael is part of my life

Angel looked at her parents and she wanted to hit them on the head with a frying pan!!! What were they doing??? She had made a dream, that she had a little brother and a little sister and that they were all living together, with mommy and daddy in the same house! She didn't know how, but she knew that the dream was going to become reality.

A nurse arrived later to take Angel to her chemotherapy session.

- You can go to the cafeteria and have a coffee while you're waiting, since they're going to clean up the room, said the nurse. After the chemo, she's going to be in the reading room with other sick children

- All right, said Candy and Terry

They turned to Angel.

- Hang in there my angel, said Candy

- You're going to be there daddy when I come back? Asked Angel

- I told you that I wasn't going anywhere today; I'm going to spend my day with you!

- All right! Bye mommy, bye daddy!

Candy and Terry looked at their daughter go. She was so frail and pale, she seemed so fragile… but she had an iron will!

They looked at each other, they felt so lost and they hugged for a while and Candy was crying.

- It's going to be fine, Freckles…

- She's so little… she shouldn't have to have that poison in her little frail body!

- I know, but it's to make her better later…

- Thank you for being there Terry, thank you very much

- I'm going to be there for you Candy, as long as you need me and you will have anything you need…

- What do you mean? Said Candy letting go of him…

- Let's go sit at the cafeteria…

They took off their protection suits and they threw it in the garbage. Then they walked to the cafeteria which wasn't too far from there. There were a few people. Terry took Candy in a calm corner and they sat down.

- Ok. I wish I knew about Angel from the beginning, but since you chose not to tell me…, started Terry

- You know why…, said Candy

- No, I don't know, I have no idea!!! I don't know why the woman I love hid the fact that she was having my child from me!!!

- Terry, we were already separated and you were with Susanna…

- That could've changed…

- We made a decision that night…

- Really? I remember you saying that you had to take care of your dear Albert all of a sudden, out of the blue… and you left me without listening to my explanations…

- Explanations were useless, don't you think so?

- No…

- Terry…

- No! The decision was much too important. We had just made love…

- It was to say goodbye…

- You could've let me in on it…

- Susanna needed you…

- Oh Candy! How could you think about another woman? People are selfish when it comes to their happiness! But not you! You had to be the saint and leave me to another woman!

- You're one to talk! I didn't see you fight to keep me with you!

- Why did you think I made love to you? For you it was a farewell, but for me…I wanted to prove to you that our communion was unique, that you and I were one, that our harmony was perfect… and look, it was so perfect it gave us the most beautiful present in the world…

- And I was only thinking of leaving you…I left because it was too hard Terry! After our night of love, I only wanted to leave… I wanted to stay with you, and I wanted to wake up with you every morning, until the end of times! It was the most beautiful night of my life, aside from Angel's birth, her conception was the best night of my life… but I knew you had a dilemma…

- So you made the choice for me! I was so discouraged when you said you were leaving, I said to myself that you didn't care about me… so…

- You let me go… and I was waiting for you to beg me to stay… if you had done it, I wouldn't have said no…

- Oh my God! Said Terry, all this is just one cruel misunderstanding?

- Looks like it…

- Now I'm engaged to Susanna and you're going out with your Michael, our daughter is sick…

- And you and I have to make another baby to save our daughter

They looked at each other… if only they were married! If only they have talked. Now…

- I wish we could make it the normal way…, he said

- Terry!

- What? The last time I made love to you I made you a baby… I like thinking that if we make love again; you're going to have my baby again!

Candy looked at him smiling.

- Let's get back to business, said Terry

- What do you want to talk about?

- Well, since I didn't know about Angel… and apparently you had trouble making ends meet…

- Oh no Terry…

- I set up a trust fund…

- Terry…

- And I put money into your account, the equivalent of what I should've paid since her conception…

- What??!

- Here are the papers, said Terry giving her a folder

Candy took the folder opened it and her eyes became wide opened …

- But, that's way too much!

- I make 20 millions dollars a movie Candy; I can afford to pay child support for my daughter… I'm going to buy a villa for me here in Chicago…

- Oh…

- And I want to buy a house for my little girl

- You're over doing it a little…

- Candy, you're going to have two children, they will need space to play and to run around… unless you move in with me in the villa I'm going to buy…

- With Angel in the hospital, I won't have time to look for a house…

- There are real estate agencies for that…

- Yes, that's true

- You want to come with me to visit houses?

- I want to stay with Angel…

- We could go while she's having her nap…

- It's very tempting…

- I want to take care of you Candy, you're my family, and the future baby too…

- You're going to have your own family with Susanna…

- For the moment, you're my family…

Terry put his hand on Candy's and they smiled to each other.

Kelly MacFly and her cameraman didn't miss that!

Candy and Terry stood up to go to the reading room. They found a lot of other sick children there, but the atmosphere was serene… The children were looking at them smiling. A little boy around 6 years old, looked a Terry intensively.

- You look like Terrence Grandchester, the actor, he said

Terry smiled and approached him, crouched…

- That's because I am Terrence Grandchester, said Terry smiling

- For real? Said the little boy!

- Yes, said Terry

- Wow, said the other children approaching him, what are you doing here? Are you shooting a movie with sick children?

Before Terry could reply, a little strong voice was heard.

- He's here because he's my daddy! Said Angel smiling

- Really? Said the children, that's great!

- So Angel, you won't have anymore money problems. You mommy is going to make a baby with your daddy and you're going to be saved and he's going to pay for everything!

- Oh Evan, said Angel, everything is going to be fine for you too…

- No; my parents are dead and my grand-mother is too old to take care of me and I'm sick on top of that. Who would want a child that's not theirs and who cost them a lot of money?

There was a silence in the room. Angel took her father aside…

- What do you want my angel? Said Terrt

- Can you help Evan? She asked

- How?

- You can pay for his treatment…

- Yes, but he needs a donor, said Terry without hesitation

- Daddy, you're an actor, a celebrity… what if we start a campaign to collect blood… everybody has a donor somewhere… we just need to search… you could go on television and other hospitals could follow

- You're very smart, you know that?

- Yes, I'm a little genius, she said laughing

Terry laughed with his daughter she had a great idea. He was going to organise all that. Candy approached them.

- What are you two plotting? She asked

- A blood collection campaign to look for a donor for those who are sick…, said Angel

- For Evan? Said Candy moved

- Yes, and for those who need it… daddy is ready to pay for treatments… and we can ask for donation to people too…

Candy and Terry looked at each other. This little girl knew what she was talking about. They went back to her room. Angel took her laptop and she started typing lots of stuffs. Candy looked at everything Terry had brought for her…

- Terry, you're spoiling her rotten! All these gadgets…

- I didn't get the chance to spoil her when she was little…

- Don't spoil her now…

- She a good kid Candy, a blood drive? Why didn't I think of that? Because I was thinking about saving my daughter! While she's thinking of saving others…like you!

- You're good too. I heard you help people in need…

Terry didn't reply.

Susanna arrived and she went to stay near Terry, after kissing him on the mouth with her tongue… She got a phone call from Kelly MacFly, who had told her that Candy and Terry were way too close to each other.

- Honey! Said Susanna, I missed you!

She gave a little package to Angel. It was a stuffed animal with wings…

- Thank you, said Angel who wanted to say something else

She didn't like the fact that Susanna was there… she had ruined their family atmosphere. So she managed to have her father work with her on the blood drive project… Terry stayed near his daughter until lunch time. Then the little girl had to rest and sleep.

Candy was about to leave, when Michael came in the room. He looked at Angel who fell asleep and he turned to Candy.

- You want to go home Candy?

- Yes Michael…

- Ok…

- I have my car…

- I know…I wanted to spend some time with you…

- All right, let's go, said Candy smiling

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and she left with Michael.

- Bye Terry, bye Susanna, said Candy leaving

- Bye, said Terry

Susanna didn't reply. Terry didn't want to think about Candy and Michael. He took Angel's laptop and he went back to his suite to work with Hunter on the blood drive; a brilliant idea his little girl just had.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Father's Day**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"Destiny's friends"**_

Terry was on television with his little girl and the sick children from the hospital to ask people to come and get tested. The campaign became so popular, that a lot of hospitals followed into their footsteps. The donations were flowing because the treatment was very expensive and most people couldn't afford it, those with medical insurance were taking their time to pay them and patients were dying. To avoid that kind of fiasco, Terry had created a company in charge of getting the money from the insurance companies, while he paid for the treatment for those who had found donors. A human life was worth more than money in Terry's eyes.

Candy's friends came to see the little one when they could. Now that they were normal people, without their money, they were forces to work to live. For some of them, it wasn't easy. Give up the mansions, the beautiful cars, and all the luxury.

Candy, who had given up the life of luxury to be at peace, was now offered it back by Terry. She tried to discuss, but Terry wouldn't hear it. He was going to take care of the mother of his daughter, his daughter and his future baby.

**********

Eleonor Baker was in Australia filming her latest movie. She had just come back from a long day at work and shooting. Her assistant Dusty was with her during her stay. Eleonor went to change for diner. She found her assistant arranging her food for her.

- Good evening Dusty, she greeted her

- Good evening Eleonor. How was your day?

- Very good… any news from my son? No other message aside from the one cancelling his wedding?

- You mean after the one that literally made you dance?

Eleonor smiled. She didn't like Susanna and she didn't want her son to get tied to her. Learning by a message from Hunter, that Terry's wedding was cancelled, she didn't even wanted to know why. She started to do the happy dance!

- Of course Dusty, what else? Anything new?

- Well there's something else… before you sit and have your dinner…

- What?

- Come and see for yourself, said Dusty

She walked to the living room where the computer was… Dusty typed an address and she showed the screen to Eleonor.

The screen showed little Angel in her night gown printed with Sesame Street characters and her hair was getting thinner, because of the chemo.

**_"Hello, my name is Angel and I am sick, I have leukemia, it's blood cancer. The only way to make me better is a bone marrow transplant. My daddy and my mommy are going to make another baby to make me better. But a lot of sick children don't have my luck. So I suggested to my daddy to do a campaign to collect blood and find donors for those who need it. So please if you're in good health, come and donate blood, you might be saving a precious life … So please come and save lives. A lot of sick people can't pay for the treatment which is very expensive and insurance companies are taking long time to pay the money for those who need treatment… A little money can help with the treatment for those who can't afford it. Thank you in advance for your help"._**

- That's it? Said Eleonor , make a cheque Dusty, and I'll sign it…

- There's more Eleonor, look…

The image moved higher and stopped on Terry.

**_"I'm Terrence Grandchester, I'm an actor and that's my daughter who has just talked to you. Come and donate your blood or give a money donation… you will save lives and it will not be in vain…"_**

Eleonor looked at the screen with big stunned eyes.

- Get me my son on the phone…

- Eleonor, the time change…

- Now!!!

- All right…

Dusty went to get the cordless phone and a few seconds later, she gave it her.

Eleonor took the phone which rang for a long time, before she heard Terry's sleepy voice.

- I hope this is a matter of life or death… Hello?

- You have a daughter and you don't tell me???!!!!

- Well hello to you too mum…

- How could you not tell me something like that?

- Maybe because you're millions of miles away?

- Since when to you know about it?

- Just a little while…

- And you didn't think it was important to inform me?

- I was going to call you mum…

- When? At her high school graduation?

- Since she's a little genius, she might be in university in a few months, so you wouldn't have had to wait that long!

- Terry!

- I'm not kidding!

- Who is the mother?

- You really need to ask me that?

- Candy… she had your baby and she hid it from you? You see, you should've stayed with her!

- Don't start mum…

Susanna was next to Terry and she woke up and said:

- Who is it honey?

- My mother…

- Why is she bothering us in the middle of the night

- She's in Australia…

- So what? She can't read the time?

- Go back to sleep Susanna, said Terry

Eleonor could hear everything.

- Tell that biyotch to mind her own business!

- Mum…

- What are you doing in bed with her? You're still sleeping with her! Terry! You find Candy and your daughter and you continue sleeping with that slut?!

- Mum, that's enough!

- I don't know what you haven't taken Candy back and threw that trollop out…

- You intent to kiss your grand daughter with that mouth?

- I have a grand daughter; that was the reason for my phone call! She's sick… leukemia and you're going to save her…

- Yes, by making a baby with Candy

- There's your opportunity to get back the love of your life, by making a baby with her…

- In vitro…

- What? In vitro? You're going to let pass the occasion to make a baby with Candy the old fashion way and do it in a test tube?

Terry shook his head. His mother was pretty straight forward, especially when it came to Candy and Susanna. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he was making a big mistake by being with Susanna. Given what had happened to her with Terry's father, she didn't want her son to make the same mistake as her and she wasn't ashamed to tell him.

- It's a new method that's going to guaranty 100% that the baby is going to be compatible with Angel…

- Huh huh… and I say that making it the old fashion way, that baby will be compatible too! And I know you're dying to do it!

- Oh my God mum! I'm your son; you shouldn't be talking to me about these things!

- And who should be talking to you about it?

- Are you going to send money for the blood drive? Said Terry to cut things short

- Of course, I'll make a transfer in your account; you'll just to transfer it on the blood drive account… that's a very good idea by the way…

- It came from your grand daughter, she wanted to help her sick friends

- Wow! What a big heart; like her mommy!

- She's also very smart, she's in the gifted class

- Can I speak to her?

- She's in the hospital, I'm going to try to call her room so you could say hi to her…

- That would be nice… I'm going to let you sleep baby…

- You already disrupted my sleep…

- And the biyotch is in your bed… that's not good

- What do you mean?

- What time is it over there, like 5 am?

- I think so…

- It's the time men get unwillingly active…

- Mum!

- Ok, I'm shutting up…

- You already said too much!

Terry cursed his mother, because she was right…

- By mum

- Bye baby… congratulations for your baby

- Thanks mum…

Terry hung up… and he turned to Susanna who was only too happy.

**********

Candy's friends came to see her at the hospital. They were less available, because they were looking for a job and it wasn't easy during this period of recession. Archie went to law school, but he never practice; he worked for the family company, where there was already an army of lawyers, so his resumé was not very impressive. Annie regretted not going to school after high school, her mother always told her that it was useless… she was now looking for a job which didn't need specific qualifications and it was hard to find. Alistair with his inventions didn't have a lot of experience on the job market either, and he wasn't even working for the family company. He had nothing to put on his resume. Patricia was a reporter. Her family's company was bankrupt; she was looking for jobs as a free lance reporter in Florida. She came to Chicago to be near Alistair and her friends.

One day, they all came to see Angel at the hospital, but she was having her chemo. So they all went to the cafeteria. The whole gang was there and Susanna of course who wasn't staying alone at the hotel anymore. She didn't want to leave Candy the opportunity to steal Terry away from her.

Archie, who was always a little jealous off Terry, looked at him with a new eye, when he saw how devoted he was… A blood drive campaign. It already had found donors for lots of sick patients and Terry was actually paying for those who couldn't pay for the treatment.

- Terry, said Archie, what you're doing is fabulous…

- Thank you Archie. How is it going? Asked Terry

- Not very good, I'm looking for a job… with the loss of our company... it's not easy

- I can imagine : finding yourself without nothing all of a sudden, must be a very hard

- Not for Candy, said Alistair, she understood before us, she's been independent forever… and now you're there to help her with the insemination and the rest…

- I would like to help you too, if you want, said Terry

- We don't need your charity Grandchester! Said Archie upset

- Archie, said Annie, let him talk. What did you have in mind Terry?

- Listen Archie, said Terry, I know we never really got along, but I didn't have much friends in college; fighting with you… well I considered you one of the best opponent I've ever had… and a friend, despite everything… I would like to help you, I certainly don't want to force you…what do you say?

Archie blushed and he was ashamed of his reaction. He was in need. Don't they say you recognise your true friend when you're in need? Terry was trying to help them, he was a true friend.

- I'm sorry Terry, said Archie, go ahead, I'm listening

- I understand you Archie, believe-me… ok….My little Angel gave me the idea for the blood drive campaign to help those in need. Some patients can pay for their treatment and some can't… So I created a company charged with pressuring the insurance companies, which become very difficult when it comes to large sums of money, to pay for expensive treatment. I need someone, a lawyer to help me use all my legal assets to put pressure on them. Patricia you're a reporter; I need a paper with all the stories of patients getting treatments and getting better. Annie, you could organise galas of charity; receptions to collect funds for the needy and even organise a telethon to have people call and make donations. Alistair you could work with your brother; you could look for missing family members, like fathers, in case we need them to make another baby, or find missing sibling…So what do you think? Would you like to help me make this operation work and save patients?

Candy's friends were speechless. Candy was smiling and looked at Terry with love. Susanna was sulking, she hated it when Terry was helping Candy and her friends.

- Terry, said Candy, how nice of you to do that…

- We're all friends… before meeting you, I was a loner, but that summer, you showed me that I could have fun with other people my age and that having friends was very useful, said Terry

- Thank you Terry, said Annie standing up to hug him and kissing him

- Yes, said Patricia, you're the best!

She hugged him and she kissed him too. Terry smiled. Candy stood up and she hugged him too.

- Angel is lucky to have you as a father…

Candy kissed him, but something strange happened and her lips landed on Terry's for a second and there was an electric jolt between them. The kiss lasted 3 seconds, but it was enough for Terry to feel his whole body embrase and his member move. Candy felt the jolt going through her whole body and between her legs. The kiss was warm and when she pulled away, their eyes crossed for a few seconds and they felt the continuing feeling of warmth on their lips a long time later…

Susanna had followed the scene and she was not happy.

- Ok, enough with the kissing concert! She said standing up, Terry can I speak to you for a minute?

- Of course, said Terry standing up, excuse-me guys…

They got out of the cafeteria.

- What's wrong? Said Terry

- You gave all these jobs to your friends, you're sure they'll be able to do it?

- Of course I'm sure…

- It looks like you're doing everything to stay linked to them…

- It's the recession; I'm helping my friends in need, that's all…

Susanna wanted to talk about the kiss with Candy, but she didn't want to upset Terry. She had him in her bed, and she didn't want to lose him.

- Always so generous, she said

- And I know you hate it…

- No… but you're helping others, I like that…

She kissed him on the lips. Terry didn't feel what he felt during the 3 seconds when Candy's lips landed on his.

They went back to the others.

- So you're ready to start working? Said Terry

Archie stood up.

- Grandchester, thank you for the trust you're putting in us

- Yes, said Alistair smiling

Terry shook their hands, and Alistair hugged him hard

- Thank you buddy!

- No kissing Alistair, said Terry remembering what he did in Scotlang

- You kidding right? Said Alistair kissing him on the cheek like in Scotland

- No! Said Terry laughing

They burst out laughing. Archie shook his hand smiling

- Thank you

- You're very welcome, said Terry smiling

They went to see Angel who was back from her chemo in her room, but they couldn't stay for too long. Candy's friends left to start their new day of work and training. Terry had called Hunter to tell him his friends were coming and what their job was.

Candy, Terry and Susanna stayed with Angel until lunch time. Then Terry got a phone call from the real estate agency.

- Yes? Said Terry, now? All right, no problem… we'll be there…

- What is it honey? Said Susanna

- We have to go visit a house, said Terry

- Marvellous! Let's go! Said Susanna

Candy and Terry looked at each other. Angel looked at her parents.

- A house daddy? She said

- Yes, I want to buy a house in Chicago, said Terry

- Oh… for mom and I?

- It's our house, said Susanna

- But you're going to have your own room there, so will your brother or your sister, said Terry

- Oh , but I can't visit the house with you, said Angel

- You'll see it when you feel better

- But… what if I don't like the room?

- You're going to like it, said Susanna

- How do you know that? You don't know my tastes, said Angel

- It shouldn't be too complicated, said Susanna

- Daddy, why don't you take mom with you?

Candy was startled at the same time as Terry and Susanna

- Your mum? Said Terry

- Yes, she knows my tastes, she will know if the house and the bedroom will please me or not

- But, started Candy

- Please mom, go with them, said Angel

- You can come Candy, said Terry

- If it doesn't bother you, said Candy

- Of course not! Said Terry smiling

_"That little girl is a pest!" Said Susanna to herself_

- Thank you daddy! Said Angel smiling. Bye everybody

- Bye baby, said Candy

- Bye my Angel , said Terry

- Bye , said Susanna dryly

The trio left, leaving Angel , to go and visit a villa in the Chicago suburbs

**********


	6. Chapter 6

**_Father's Day_**

**_Chapter 6  
"Destiny's pleasure"_**

The house Candy,Terry and Susanna were going to visit was very big with 10 bedrooms, each with a bathroom. It was white with a garden, a park for the children and a swimming pool. The property was fenced in. Perfect for a movie star who is trying to stay out of the focus of the Medias. Terry was taking pictures with his digital camera to show them to Angel later.

Candy looked at the house, it was perfect! But why did she have to give her opinion for a house Terry is going to live in with Susanna? Oh yeah! Angel was also going to spend time there and the little twerp made sure Candy went to visit; supposedly saying that she wanted her mother to make sure her bedroom was up to her taste! The little twerp! What she had in mind was for her mommy and her daddy to spend the maximum time together… But when she was going to be pregnant with that baby, Terry promised he was going to be there for her.

They got upstairs, in the bedrooms which were more spacious one after the other! The lady for the real estate agency got a phone call on her cell phone.

- Hello? She said, what?? Oh my God, tell me it's not true! I'll be right there! Yes, I'm showing the house to Terrence Grandchester and his fiancée… I'm going to leave the keys with them… right now!

She closed her cell phone and she turned to Terry and Susanna and she said:

- I'm sorry, I've got an emergency… here are the keys, if you still want to visit, you could leave the keys at the agency later, unless you want to buy the house, in that case, call me to make your offer… I'm sorry to have to leave you like this, believe me…

- It's ok, said Terry, you go where they need you, we're going to stay a little more… Thank you for your help. This house is magnificent!

- I'm so happy you like it Mr. Grandchester. Good bye. I'll wait for your phone call.

- Good bye Ma'am, said Terry

- Good bye, said Candy

- Bye, said Susanna

The trio was now alone in the big house.

- What do you think Candy? Asked Terry

- The rooms are very pretty, said Candy, Angel is going to love this one…

Susanna was sulking.

- Yes, but I'm going to keep this house for my baby, there's communication door with the master bedroom…

- Exactly, Angel is going to love it! Said Candy, but it's your house of course, I have nothing to say…

- Susanna, said Terry, I thought you wanted to wait to have children? If Angel likes this room, she's going to have it…

- Of course honey, said Susanna complying

Candy looked at the scene in silent. It was Terry and Susanna's house.

- So Candy, do you like the house? Asked Terry

- Yes, Terry, it's perfect, said Candy smiling, the garden with children's park. The little fence to stop them from going in the water… There are playrooms for the kids, we could add some desks so they could do their homework together, instead of being alone in their bedroom...

Susanna looked at Candy.

- Don't get ahead of yourself Candy, I'm the one who is going to live in this house with our children...

- In fact Susanna, we live in New York, said Terry

- I know, so what?

- So, Candy is the one who lives in Chicago, so this house is for her and the children…

- WHAT???

- You heard me, said Terry

- But Terry, started Candy, it's way too big! How am I going to take care of this mansion?

- Candy, if you take this house, it will come with the necessary staff to take care of it…

- Terry, said Candy, that's too much!

- Candy, I'm a famous actor. People are going to recognise Angel, not to mention the reporters. You need a place with a high-tech security system. I'm not going to risk a maniac or a crazy person kidnapping my daughter…

- I knew there was a reason I hid my pregnancy from you!

- You really were never going to tell me?

- With a daughter like Angel? I didn't need to tell you!

- As a matter of fact, she's smarter than you! I bet the combination of your beauty case is her birthday…

Candy didn't reply.

- Your daughter is a genius Candy…

- I know, I was having conversations with her when she was one…I thought it was normal, until I put her in daycare… and the caregivers pointed that out to me…

- You must've been surprised…

- Yes. Especially since I thought it was normal…, said Candy smiling

- So you think that Angel is going to like the house?

- Yes, she's going to love it, said Candy smiling

- Incredible! Said Susanna, I thought you were buying a house for us!

- We live in New York Susanna. Here in Chicago, we can stay at a hotel and spend the day here with Angel, Candy and the new baby…

_"If it was up to him, he would live here with Candy!" thought Susanna bitter_

- You bought a house for Candy! Said Susanna sulking and leaving

Candy looked at her go.

- Terry, go after her!

- No way! Why would I do something like that?

- Euh… she's your fiancée and you're getting married?

- Don't you think that it's funny I have to marry a woman when the woman I love has my daughter and she's going to have another baby?

Candy looked at Terry, puzzled. She looked away and she went to one of the guest room. The rooms were more pretty one after another. She found a smaller one, but big by Candy's standards in her tiny apartment! That room was bigger than her little living room! Terry followed her and he closed the door behind him…

Candy heard the noise of a door lock.

- Terry, I thought you were going to join Susanna…

- Why? She has nothing else to do here, since this is your house… she understood and she's probably waiting for me in the car sulking…

- It doesn't bother you that she's angry?

- You don't always get what you want… I know what I'm talking about and you too for that matter…

- Terry…

Terry approached her.

- Earlier, you were thanking me for helping your friends… you kissed me …

- Oh yeah? So what?

- Your lips landed on mine… and

- And…

- There was an electric jolt between us…

- Really? I didn't notice that

- You're lying; my radar…

- What radar?

- The one from my body, told me that you felt the same thing… and its very reliable

- Well your radar is broken because I didn't feel anything…

He took her in his arms and put his lips on hers very softly…

Candy muffled a cry of surprise. Terry's tongue was inside her mouth caressing hers… The electric jolt welded them together sending the pleasure in both their bodies; Terry was feeling himself becoming active and Candy felt weird between her legs, like when she kissed Terry earlier briefly on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and Terry they were sucking each other's tongues. For a moment all that was heard was the noise of lips welding and un-welding, we could feel that it was delicious…

Terry put his hand in Candy's shirt, caressing her breast like only he knew how to do it to her. She had a moan of pleasure and gave him access to her breast and she closed her eyes.

- Terry, said Candy, we have to stop…

- I know, he said between two hungry kisses

He continued kissing her. He was living one of his dreams that had become reality: he was kissing Candy and he wanted to posses her right then and there! Susanna was waiting in the car… but she was the last thing on his mind!

- Terry, she said, without making an effort, oh Terry…

- My love, said Terry, I've missed you so much!

- No Terry, we shouldn't…no!

- It's too late Freckles…if we stop now…I'm going to be done for a while…

- If it stops you form sleeping with Susanna, why not?

- My darling Freckles, you can't be this cruel to me… don't forget you need my sperm to make you another baby to save Angel… if I'm merked…

- That's blackmail, said Candy kissing him on the lips sucking his tongue greedily

- What's the verdict? He asked

Candy was in a second state. The house, like the bedroom was empty… They were both very excited…

- I wouldn't want you to be incapable of giving sperm when the time comes… go ahead Terry, make love to me…

Candy said to herself that she was crazy to say that, but it was her Terry, the man she loved, the father of her child…

Meanwhile, Susanna was in the car, talking to Kelly McFly on her cell phone.

- No, don't come Kelly, the house is for the savage sweet!!

- Really?

- Yes! Do you see what he's doing? He's buying her a house now!!

- Well, she's the mother of his baby and the baby to come… they are going to be known around the world, they need a house with a high-tech security system to avoid crazy maniacs to get to them…

- I wished he had bought me a house first!

- You don't need a house in Chicago, you don't live here! You stay in a hotel…

- While Terry will be with his family, because I won't stand to be in the same house as that sweet and her rugrats…

- There's an African adage that says; "you don't a goat with spinach near by…"

- What does that mean?

- That the goat is going to end up eating the spinach…

- You mean they're going to end up making love?

- They already have a child together Susanna… and they are going to have another one…

- No, you're talking nonsense…

- Are they still with the real-estate lady in the house?

- No, this last one had an emergency, she had to leave and she left us alone…

- What about you? Where are you?

- In the car, waiting for them…

- And you left them alone???!!! Are you insane????

- What? You mean that…?

- What would you have done if you were with Terry in the house he just bought you?

- I would've kissed him and I would've provoked him to… OH MY GOD!!! Yelled Susanna horrified

She hung up without saying goodbye to Kelly. She ran to the house and she got to the front door… She tried to get in, but the door was locked… She started ringing the door bell like crazy. Then she took her cell phone and she called Terry's but she got his voicemail…

Candy and Terry were out of the bathroom and were in another bedroom where there was an old mattress on the floor that the movers from the previous owners have left behind… They looked at each other. They fell into each other's arms… They heard the doorbell while they were kissing after they finished…

- You think it's Susanna? Asked Candy

- I know it's Susanna, said Terry

- Maybe we should get dress and go back to the hospital to see Angel… oh my God! What have we done?

- We're two people in love Candy

- You're engaged to another woman who is waiting for us in the car!!! Oh my God! I'm a slut…

Candy was getting dressed and she went to the bathroom. Terry was on cloud nine. He had made love to his beloved and for him; everything was for the best in the best of the worlds.

Candy got out of the bathroom, demoralized…. Terry approached her and he took his lips. She couldn't resist, despite the fact that Susanna was banging on the door yelling for them to open. Their kiss lasted longer.

- Don't feel bad my love, said Terry, I'm yours and you're mine… Ever since we've met, you're my wife in my heart, my beloved Freckles and I don't regret making love to you, it was sensational

- I don't regret it either, I've been dying of doing it for 5 years… but Susanna...

Terry put his lips on his to make her shut up.

- Let me take care of Susanna my beautiful one, ok?

- Ok…

- So, smile and be natural

- Need I remind you, that you're the actor here?

- So Susanna will see that you're a satisfied woman who just made love to the man she loves…

Candy became bright as red.

- Oh my God!

- Ready? Said Terry smiling

- Let's go, said Candy not too sure

While they walked to the door after coming down the stairs, Candy's cell phone rang.

- Saved by the bell, said Terry smiling

He kissed her on the lips and she answered her phone, while Terry opened the door.

- Hello? Said Candy, Angel? Yes, the house is magnificent! And guess what? It's ours!!!!

Terry finally opened the door.

- Have you gone mad? Are you out of your mind? Why would you knock on the door like a crazy person?

- Where the hell were you? Said Susanna angry

- We were visiting the house, said Terry

- Why didn't you open the door right away?

- Did you see the size of this house? Said Terry

- You took your time to open the door…

- Are you insinuating something Susanna? Said Terry, Candy was with Angel on the phone describing the house in details, it took a while you know…

- Why was your cell phone closed?

- I didn't want to be disturbed during the visit… you have more questions? What did you think we were doing? You think we were getting it on, on the carpet?

Terry was so convincing that Susanna blushed and she was ashamed of her suspicions. Candy continued talking to her daughter on the phone getting out of the house. Terry locked the door and walked towards the car with Susanna. Candy was in the car, she was now talking to Michael…

- I know Michael, I'm sorry, I'm coming, said Candy, for tomorrow morning? Ok, I'm going to tell him… See you later

Candy closed her phone and she turned to Terry who had Susanna curled up against him with love. She pretended she didn't see that.

- Terry, she said, you have to come to the hospital tomorrow morning to give your sperm for the fertilization and me to give my eggs…

- Tomorrow morning? What time? Asked Terry

- Very early in the morning, if you can wake up

- Candy, I wake up a 4 am sometimes to shoot a movie, I can wake up early

- Can you be there at 7 am?

- Of course, said Terry

- Perfect, said Candy without smiling

She wanted to strangle Susanna, but at the same time, she was ashamed for making love with Terry behind her back… She was eager to get to her daughter's room to hug her. Soon she was going to carry the baby that was going to save Angel. For the moment that's the only thing that was important.

When they got in Angel's room, they found her smiling.

- So? How was the house? Beautiful?

- Magnificent!, said Candy smiling

- And I took pictures, said Terry, I'm going to put them on my computer…

- Thank you daddy! Said Angel smiling

Susanna looked at the scene. She had the feeling that Candy and Terry were avoiding each other; anyhow, they were avoiding looking at each other…

_"They did it! They fucked! Damn you Candy! You're not going to get away with this! I have more than one trick in my bag!" She said to herself_

Michael arrived and Candy almost ran to him. Way to fast for Susanna's taste.

- Are you ok Candy?

- Yes…

- Are you nervous for tomorrow?

- A little

- Everything is going to be fine… are you ok Angel?

- Yes, she said smiling, my daddy just bought a house for my mommy…

- Really? Said Dr. Michael looking at Candy

- I was going to tell you later, said Candy

- That's very good! Said Michael smiling you must be in a hurry to be in your new house

- And you can decorate it the way you want, said Terry, you choose whatever you want on your computer…

- Everything I want...? Said Angel

- Everything you want, said Terry

- Terry! Don't spoil her too much! Said Candy

- Sorry Freckles, my little girl is going to have the room of her dreams since I can afford it, her wishes will my command and if what she want doesn't exist, I will make it for her

- Oh my God! Said Candy

Michael smiled.

- Are you coming Candy? Let's go...

Candy went to kiss Angel.

- I'll come back later baby. I love you...

- Ok mommy… I love you too...

- See you later, she told Terry and Susanna

- Bye, said Michael smiling to Angel

- Bye Dr. Michael, said Angel

Candy left with Michael. Terry stayed with his daughter and they looked at the pictures of the house on the computer, making comments, laughing.

Susanna left the room and she went to enquire about how in-vitro fertilisation worked… She met Kelly McFly in the hallway and they started talking.

_**Note form the author**_

**This chapter has been lightly censured to suit this site. If you want to read it, please send me a private message... Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
